


If You Gaze Too Long Onto Abbie (Or let's be honest and call it Yoga Sex)

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2x06, AU, And we all want this to happen I think, DSF, Dirty Language, F/M, Likesleepybunnies had a need, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season/Series 02, Smut, Wall Sex, Yoga scene, a bit of athletic sex, my muse couldn't let it go, yoga leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga leads to UST, UST finally leads to sex. Ichabod's habit to let a certain part of his body hang freely is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Gaze Too Long Onto Abbie (Or let's be honest and call it Yoga Sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/gifts).



> Based on that scene in season 2, episode 6, "And the Abyss Gazes Back". Likebunnies expressed a need on Tumblr and my mind couldn't let it go. Additionally, I have learnt so much about the meaning of 'dsf', so thank you for that, Sleepy Hollow fandom. ;) 
> 
> (English isn't my first language and I tend to mix up British and American English, sorry about that. Unbeta'd.)

He’s just letting it hang, she thinks. It’s even worse upside down. Or better, depending on the mood. Abbie’s body says it’s better, because she _is_ getting in the mood. Hell, if she didn't use her extra strong sports bra today, Crane would be staring at a private “free the nipple” manifestation right now. And Abbie bet he would stare, even more than he already does. But would he do something about it? Nah.

“Buns!” he exclaims and is back on his feet. His buns’ true form are shown in those yoga pants, but he turns over too quickly. Aaaaand it’s all still hanging free.

_OK, Crane. Have it your way. Time for the downwards facing dog, you dog._

She hears him harrumph. Good boy.

“Any dog doing that with his…double jug would be scolded,” he rants.

“Oh, really?” she replies and bends up her head, pushing her breasts together. She seriously thinks she should stop using minimizer bras around him, just to see him so mesmerised by her front double jugs. But she knows that when it comes to her, he’s an ass man. Does he really think she doesn't notice? Maybe it’s because they both push away those feelings so firmly. But this joint yoga session has got her motor running. And his too.

_Don’t you deny it, Crane. It’s not hanging so much anymore. There’s some action going on._

She stands up in one fluid motion, her whole body and all her curves in front of him.

“Maybe,” she say with a voice heavy with insinuations, “the dog just wants to play.”

“Is this really a time for playing, Lieutenant!?” he bristles.

He’s got it bad, she thinks. She smirks at him and stretches up her arms.

“I do not think these yoga practices are what keep your body so firm and your curves so enticing, Miss Mills. It has more to do with that ‘gene pool’ you refer to these days.” His voice wavers and his eyes are roving up and down her body.

“A little bit of both, perhaps?” she says, beaming because of his involuntary compliment.

“Well, I never needed any yoga to keep in shape or to preserve my strength” he huffs, standing in his straight soldier position. But he’s not the only erect soldier in the room.

“How am I to know about the shape or strength of your body, Crane?” she says teasingly.

“I beg your pardon?” he barks.

She calmly puts her hands on her hips and his eyes registers her every move. She is not as calm as she appears to be. But this game is something she can’t give up on now. One of them has to give in.

“While you keep your eyes glued on me, your logic might want to take this into consideration: if _this_ isn’t the time for play, how can we be sure that there’ll even _be_ a time for play?”

His eyes snap up from her hips and meet hers, shocked. She simply lifts an eyebrow questioningly. She doesn't know how many seconds it takes, but she sees the exact moment in his eyes when his resolve crumbles and he surrenders. The very next moment, she’s in his arms. He’s as hot and sweaty as her, his flowing hair is in her face and her back is suddenly against the wall. She lets out a quick breath, as he stares at her. All facades dropped. All desires revealed.

“Abbie,” is all he growls and then he’s kissing her. It’s hard and full of ardour, and as soon as her arms are around his neck and she kisses back, the kiss gets soft and exploring. They both moan helplessly into one another and he grinds desperately against her. Feeling all of that what was just hanging there before, always tempting her, is so good. Oh, so good! And it will get even better.

Her hands get to work, pulling frantically to get his shirt off. He breaks the kiss and discards it. Kissing her again, his hands land on her breasts.

“Off,” he growls and pulls down the top all down to the hem of her yoga pants. She gasps and he kisses her again. It’s strange, she has the presence to think, that such an eloquent man suddenly has lost interest in speaking more than what is absolutely necessary. She loves it, loves how he comes undone with her.

His hands has already opened the clasps of her bra and pulled it off.

“This contraption is an offence to your lovely bosom,” he claims. Then he’s quickly but thoroughly kissing his way down her neck, shoulders and over her breasts, massaging and playing with them already. His mouth claims a nipple and she can only give in to the pleasure. Alternating between her breasts, he hums in reply to her frantic moans and her hands pulling his hair.

Letting go of her breasts but still kissing them, his hands pulls down the rest of her clothes to the floor.

“Mmmm, yes yes, oh Lieutenant!” he hums and lets his hand and mouth explore her even further.

She shivers, excited by being exposed to him. His way of worshipping her leaves no doubt in her mind. This might be quick and frantic, but not a single detail is left to chance.

Her hands can only reach to grope at his hair and shoulders, but as his fingers and tongue suddenly go slower in their pursuit to discover her cunt, her groping turns into loving caresses.

“Oh, Craaaaane…!” she sighs in joyful ecstasy. Because feeling his hands and mouth there for real are a thousand times better than fantasising about it. She knows. The way she shivers will let him know.

He stills and looks up at her. She bends her head down and meets his eyes. Her left leg is draped over his shoulder. His beard, that tickles her inner thigh so delightfully, has droplets coming from her. His eyes and expression are pure desire and focus on her.

“It’s so good, baby,” she mewls. “All you do to me. It feels so good, Ichabod. Please keep doing it, baby, please…”

He inhales and moves his fingers, still looking at her.

“Abbie… Abbie, my beloved Lieutenant… This is all I want to do, all the time.”

His words and his fingers reach both her spot and her mind. She goes blank and cries out, shaking against the wall. His hand on her hip steadies her and he stands up, fingers still in her cunt.

She grabs him and kisses him, grateful and still turned on. Both of his hands are on her hips now, and she mirrors him, her hands on his hips pull down his yoga pants. He gasps into her mouth and helps her, carefully freeing his cock that really isn't hanging at all right now. Her hand feels the length of him while he groans, still kissing her. Her other hand is on one of his naked _buns_ , pulling him closer.

Growling, he steps out of the pants and grabs her hips. She makes a small jump and his hands are under her ass, squeezing it possessively. He lifts her higher, leaning her back on the wall again. Her legs hook around him.

Their eyes meet as he enters her. But only for the first bit, while the head of his cock slides into her tight heat. Both are shuddering and groaning with eyes closed as he slides deeper into her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, groaning ‘Abbie, oh Abbie’. Her hands are holding onto his long locks again, as if the strands of his hair is her only lifeline. She hugs him tight and sobs in pleasure as he pulls out a little and then moves into her again, harder this time.

His lips find hers and they find a rhythm, joint together. The wall shudders behind her as he drives into her forcefully again and again. A cry, higher than her moans in sync with their fucking, makes him stop. Holding her sweaty body against his, he breaks their kiss.

“Are you alright, Abbie?” he mumbles tenderly.

She nods and makes a sound of agreement.

“Bed, Crane,” she says.

His acts on her words immediately, and she thinks that he’s going to put her down on the floor. She’s wrong. He grabs her even harder and walks the short distance to the bedroom, still inside her. She shrieks with laughter.

“Well, you weren't lying about your strength, Crane!” she chuckles and he grins with pride as he manages to sit down on the bed with her still wrapped around him.

“But I do declare, Lieutenant,” he whispers to her, as she sits on his lap and starts moving against him, “Mmmm… that this – _this_ – _yes_ – is the best form of exercise I have ever tried!”

She hums and kisses him. He sinks back on the bed and she rides him slowly. They look at one another shamelessly, knowingly. Their hands roam and fulfil dreams they’ve both had for so long. Then his thumb finds her clit again and she rides him harder, moaning loudly.

She is close, he can feel it. Growlingly, he turns her lithe body over and puts her gently down, head on the pillows. Her mouth is round in surprise, but she has no time to protest before he places her legs over his shoulders and drives into her again. Her head bends back and she cries ‘ah’ every time he hits that sweet spot inside her. Her delightful bosom sways up and down as he takes her, over and over.

He is deeply buried inside of her, fleetingly thinking that she is the only small space he ever wants to be locked inside ever again, and he drives her over the edge with triumph. Because he might have been driven to surrender by her, but she is in turn driven to utter defeat by him. Only his own defeat is very close as well, and he lets it happen gladly, crying out and collapsing in her arms. She welcomes him with a tight embrace, holding him there and not letting him ease his weight off her. His strong, beloved Lieutenant.

Languidly in their afterglow, she kisses his brow and he responds by kissing her neck, where he is once more happy to hide from everything but her.

“I might indeed still learn to fully appreciate yoga,” he whispers.


End file.
